Mistaken Identity
by skrewtkeeper
Summary: Albus and Minerva go out Christmas shopping... Albus is mistaken for another famous figure and makes a promise Minerva doesn't believe he can ever keep. Fluffy, ChristmasMMAD!  What more can you ask for!


**Mistaken Identity**

The sun shone high in the sky; evident only by the diamonds that entranced the human of nature to adore the snow, despite the chill that it spread. It was too white, too bright to gaze at for long, which is why the sight was so precious. So fragile, so beautiful…

"Now," two sets of footprints made their way across Hogwarts untouched grounds, voices leading the way, "you do realize the rules of this bet?"

Albus sighed heavily, smiling to himself as he gazed at Minerva from behind. "Yes, I understand them perfectly- no magic gifts…" Really. How blunt did Minerva take his imagination for? It was sharp, sharper than that of a bow and arrow. Arrow. His smile grew broader. It was because of the arrow he kept polished in his heart that allowed this goddess to walk before him.

Minerva turned around sharply; stopping Albus in his tracks as he gazed into her eyes, which looked merrier than they had in weeks. She glared at him and he smiled. Her glare melted softly into one of her precious smiles- one more precious than snow. "Albus, why do I suspect that you are content with the regulations?"

Albus grinned back, "That is for me to know and for you to find out my dear…"

Finding themselves far from the bothersome windows of Hogwarts, Albus daringly clasped her right hand, which she allowed. Albus chuckled to himself- this was going to be the best shopping trip he'd ever taken.

"Albus, we're finishing and then meeting here," Minerva repeated, trying to catch Albus's attention by snapping her fingers at him.

Albus shook his head. "Minerva, no, I want to wait by the ice cream shop!"

Minerva rolled her eyes at this. "Albus, what ever for?"

"I just want to treat you afterwards for such a splendid idea."

Minerva smiled, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she turned away and stalked off on her own. Albus smiled at her retreating figure, already content with his idea with what he had in mind for her Muggle-Christmas present. Minerva's bet, which had been placed quite heavily on their annual Chess-Master match, was to buy a Muggle present for each other because she believed it to be difficult for him to accomplish such a feat. He would never know her reasons, however, for a display of the item inside of a shop window that he intended to purchase glittered in the sunlight and distracted his attention from the contemplation at hand. Confidently, Albus meandered into the store, happy to have an excuse to treat his beloved.

Ten minutes later, Albus sat in front of the ice-cream shop. Minerva had disappeared somewhere further down the lane. With some difficulty, Albus suppressed his curiosity to go and check for himself what shop in which she had landed herself. Shaking his head slightly, he picked up a newspaper lying forgotten upon the umbrella-shaded table he was sitting at, and began to read.

"Excuse me, Mister?"

Albus felt a small hand tug at his crimson sleeve and folded his newspaper carefully, wishing that he could murmur a quick spell to make the creases as straight as they were when he had first found it. How he wished he were a Muggle that knew how to fold papers! Magic newspaper establishments placed anti-wrinkle charms on them before they were distributed. As he struggled another moment with the newspaper, he was startled to find the newspaper being pulled gently from his grip. He obliged without a second thought, and was startled to find the young girl before him folding it up with precision before replacing it upon the table.

Her eyes were ablaze with wonderment as she held his gaze for a moment. Her eyes mimicked Minerva's almost, but they were of the deepest shade of brown he had ever beheld. Her hair of brunette was obscured by her hat atop her head. She was obviously taken care of, but perhaps grudgingly so; her soft-blue coat trailed to the ground almost to the fresh snow, her red scarf was ragged, and her hat was a teal yellow, blemished with some remnants of dirt.

"Yes?" he asked kindly.

The girl peered over her shoulder for a moment, as if frightened to be found here, talking to someone she did not know. Yet, her gaze returned to him, and she smiled before saying, "I knew I would find you… My mum, she said you didn't exist since we've never had money, but I have proof now."

Albus was truly confused at this point. "Proof of what, my dear?"

Her gaze took on a look of exasperation, and he chuckled lightly- Minerva's name was definitely not put to shame by her. "You're Santa Claus. Don't tell me you aren't. I know the truth…"Albus nodded politely, gently urging her to continue. "My pappy, he died some years ago, and I've never had Christmas in my home since. He was the nicest man alive, except perhaps you. He brought Christmas home every night he came home because he was so happy all the time, and I miss that. For Christmas Day, I wish Christmas to come back in my house. My younger brother, he's three, but he understands about Santa because I told him about you. I don't want him to ever doubt you like I did once. Please bring Christmas for him…"

Before he realized what was happening, the child was in his arms. She was just so brave… it was near the point of heartbreak. Albus gently soothed her sudden sobs, and let her sit on his lap as he did so. "Oh, my dear," he said softly, brushing her tears away with gentle fingertips, "we must not weep at our circumstances, but instead be grateful for what we do have. In being grateful, one does find happiness, or 'Christmas' as you do so excellently describe. I'm certain your father realized this, and brought Christmas home to you just by being grateful for what you both share- a family. A very remarkable thing to belong to in this day and age. There are quite a few people that do not have even that, and suffer greatly because of it…"

The girl nodded, determinedly looking him in the eye, desperately attempting to ignore the swirl of moisture that was swimming in her eyes again. "But Conroy, he needs Christmas this year… He _needs_ it…" Her plea was so despairing, that Albus could not bear the thought of letting her down.

"May I ask you something?"

The girl nodded earnestly, wiping her tears with haste.

"Can you be brave for me?" he asked softly. At her nod, he continued. "If you could make a wish exactly the moment you lie down on Christmas Eve to sleep, your wish will come true."

"Thank you…" she whispered, hugging him tightly. "I know you're not my pappy, but…" she trailed off, kissing his cheek before dashing off around the bend of the street where Minerva was approximately situated.

Albus touched his cheek briefly, praising her intellect at once. "Thank you Gerardine, for sealing the promise I intend to keep," he whispered, "true testaments to both of your names…"

A warm presence ignited something within him, but he could not turn around and find that he had dreamed the encounter. A moment later, a hand that he could not ignore rested firmly, yet gently upon his care-fraught shoulder, and he turned to find Minerva standing behind him.

"What did she ask for?"

Minerva's question was inquired softly, coaxingly, almost uncertainly- for what? Did she view this as trespassing? "Minerva," Albus began, mimicking her tone of voice, "she asked for Christmas for her younger brother. I could not bear to leave her without. She will have Christmas this year."

Minerva sat opposite him, poised to hear him more properly as her eyes glazed over him. She shook her head somberly after he finally made eye contact. "But Albus, what about the following Christmases that I am sure she is bound to live to? You cannot grace her with gifts every year because she believes that you are Father Christmas. It is just inexplicably dishonest of you…" Albus winced at her words; she did not believe him to lie. If it were a different situation, he would have laughed, but as it was, he no longer felt inclined to ice cream on a winter's morning as he did over an hour ago.

Albus sighed into his hands and looked up at Minerva again. He loved her, and she loved him; he could see it shining in her eyes. Would she still after he caved to his guilty conscience? Something deep within him screamed the affirmative, but it was just too simple if she believed. Could she after all these years?

"Minerva," he began uncertainly, almost losing his nerve, "I have told you everything that I can possibly tell about myself except for one thing: though I am not Father Christmas, I have connections to him. He's my half-brother. However, because I want to take care of this year myself, I cast a spell upon her and myself as she sealed my promise. I will know what I am to purchase on Christmas Eve… And, if you'll allow it, I'd like you to accompany me."

Minerva shook her head definably and held her silence for quite some time. Albus grew worried as her silence grew beyond that of two minutes, but before he could intervene, she suddenly spoke. "Albus, there's nothing I would love more, but I can't believe it. I stopped believing at a very young age, and if you are in fact lying to me, I do not believe I could bear it…"

Albus reached out his hand to hers, and stroked it quietly. "Thank you, my dear. You will believe it in time, for to know something was real, one had to believe in it first. Children believe in Father Christmas without question- it's ground into their minds so completely that they themselves cannot believe anything other than what they already know and comprehend."

Minerva could not deny him any longer, and turned her hand palm-up and squeezed his hand slightly before meeting his eyes again. "Albus, I do sincerely hope you know what you are doing." She murmured this quietly, casting her doubts aside for the moment.

"I do Minerva… I do…"

* * *

**A/N**: _And now this is something I wrote TWO years ago. (Yes, count them TWO. :D) If I should continue, to ensure poor Gerardine gets the Christmas she's always wanted for Conroy, please review! (And I only plead so badly for I haven't written the second part yet... I thought I should enlist the help of those who could possibly kick my muse in the head. :D)_


End file.
